Taking Over
by Renny-779
Summary: Summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Angel

Taking over.

Summary: Wolfram and Hart are LA.'s most malicious Law Firm, specializing in screwing other people over to make their demonic-and not so demonic clienteles happy.

But things change when the senior partners ask Angel and his gang to run the LA. Branch, knowing that they specialize in evil and they don't. But opportunity comes knocking when Angel realizes he can run Wolfram and Hart without doing any bad at all. They are still making business and the employee's seem to be really great.

But not all employees are to be trusted. And Angel will have to race against the clock to save one of his own.

Authors note: I do not own Angel. This is just for me because I love to write. Please R&R. Thank-you and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE **

UNTIL TODAY, ANGEL DIDN'T REALLY KNOW, OR UNDERSTOOD, HOW very hard and very stressful running an evil law firm could be. And after mounds of paper work, people, and employees, he needed to get out. Get some fresh air and hope there would be some blood-sucking fiend he could hit and dust.

And after twenty minutes of anxious waiting he sighed. _Out of all the nights,_ He thought.

He really didn't want to go back to the law firm, or home. What he wanted to do was cause some violence, make some dust. But there was nothing. And he wasn't that desperate. But just as he was about to turn around, like his prayer had been answered, he heard, what to him sounded like a damsel in distress, scream. A small smile crept across his face. This is what he'd been waiting for all night.

She screamed, and screamed and screamed, until it felt like her lungs were going to burst. And she wanted to stop, but every time she glanced at his face, the face she once loved, she couldn't help it.

"What's a matter Susie?" The vampire asked her in a caring voice. "Am I frightening you or something?"

"Your face Jimmy," She cried as she looked at her boyfriends scrunched up, yellow-eyed face.

Jimmy put his hands to his face and felt around. "You don't like it?" He asked, sounding hurt. "I think it makes me look handsomer and more tough?"

Tears jetted down her face. "Pl-Please, don't hurt me."

"Aw, baby. I could never hurt you. Just please stop crying. Every thing is going to be all right. It will only hurt for a couple of seconds anyway, and when you wake up you'll be just like me."

"I don't want to be just like you!" Susie cried as she turned her back toward Jimmy. "You're a monster now."

Rage devoured Jimmy. "I'm the monster? What? Just because my face is a little off, I now suddenly become a monster? Answer me, bitch!"

"No." Came a voice from in the shadows that made both Jimmy and Susie turn their heads. "Because you have no soul. That's why you're a monster."

"And who are you?" Jimmy asked, pushing Susie to the side making her fall on the asphalt ground.

Stepping out of the shadows, wearing his famous leather jacket the man responded. "I'm Angel."


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO **

JIMMY STRAIGHTENED HIMSELF UP TO LOOK AT THIS ANGEL GUY better. He knew by the look of him that he wasn't a mere mortal. He was something else. Something that he also was. A vampire.

"So you're the great Angelus," Jimmy started to say, giving the vampire an overview. "I've heard many things about you. How much people you killed. Way to go by the way. Although I don't applaud you for all of those people you saved. We hunt humans. Not save them."

Angel didn't bother to respond to the vampires comments. Instead he focussed his attention on the girl sobbing on the ground. "You," He said, gesturing toward the young girl, "Get out of here now. Go home, lock your doors and go to bed." He watched as the girl slowly got up. He saw her give Jimmy one last look, then scurry off.

"That was my girl man!"

The vampires voice brought his attention back to his enemy. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

The vampire lunged at him, but he was ready and threw him on the ground. New vampires weren't that good at fighting yet, which gave him a distinct advantage.

"You'll pay for that man!" The vampire roared as he got up and lunged at Angel. To his surprise though, Angel was smiling. "Dude."

When the vampire had leaped at him, he threw the stake in his heart straight on.

"And another one bites the dust."

Spike was bored. Angel had gone patrolling, Gunn had gone home, and he knew better not to mess with Wesley.

He made his way to the science department. Maybe Fred was still here, and as he got closer he already answered his own question. Fred was always here.

She was sitting at her desk, reading a book that Spike couldn't see. She was obviously enticed, it looked like she hadn't blinked for ages.

"Hey love. You know the text is still going to be there if you blink."

She gave a small startled yelp and looked at her doorway. "Oh. Hi Spike." She put a book mark to the page she was reading and lifted her head up again. "Why are you here so late?"

"I can ask you the same question. When was the last time you ate?"

Fred shrugged. "Maybe this morning?"

"Must be some pretty interesting book, if it's got you all forgetting things."

"Not really. Knox gave it for me to read. He said he enjoyed it, but I could write this in my sleep."

"Bet you could pet," Spike agreed as he looked around her office. A poster of the dixie chicks caught his eye. _Just like her to like a band that is innocent._

"Are you hungry?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Well. Yeah. A little."

"How about you, Wesley and I go grab a bite of something?"

"Wesley's still here?" Fred asked.

Spike nodded. "He's been all cooped up in his office all day. Wouldn't hurt for him to get some fresh air either."

Fred smiled. "That's a great idea Spike. But I'd feel pretty awful if me and Wesley were eating and you were just watching."

"I can drink and eat pet. Just doesn't make me full." He watched as Fred grabbed her purse and slip off her lab coat.

"Off to Wesley's office we go."

Wesley slammed the book down. After the whole day of reading all the words now were beginning to look the same.

A knock on the door interrupted his moping.

"Fred, Spike. What can I do for you?" He asked as he gave the a warm smile.

"Spike and I were going to grab a bite of something. Would you like to join us?"

Wesley considered it for a moment. He did have a lot of work to do, but it wouldn't hurt him to take the night off. "What are we having?"

"Tacos." Fred said, with her vibrant smile, beaming at Wesley and Spike. "If Y'all don't mind."

"Actually," Wesley began to say, sounding even more British, "tacos sound wonderful."


End file.
